Season 7
This article contains episode summaries for the upcoming seventh season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season seven began airing on Fridays, on October 6, 2017. 'Overview' The residents of the enchanted forest face their greatest challenge yet as The Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla), Captain Hook (Colin O'Donoghue) and Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle) join forces with a grown up Henry Mills (Andrew J. West) and his daughter, Lucy (Alison Fernandez), on an epic quest to once again bring hope to their world and ours. Along the way, new fairy tale characters and old search for true love, find adventure and once again take sides in the struggle of good against evil, as classic tales are once more twisted and reimagined.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/16/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers/ Once Upon a Time reveals new details on season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (May 16, 2017) 'Cast' 'Starring' *Lana Parrilla - Roni/Regina Mills/Queen Regina (19/22) *Colin O'Donoghue - Officer Rogers/Captain Hook (22/22)1 *Andrew J. West - Henry Mills (21/22) *Dania Ramirez - Jacinda/Cinderella (22/22) *Gabrielle Anwar - Victoria Belfrey/Lady Tremaine (10/22)2 *Alison Fernandez - Lucy (21/22) *Mekia Cox - Sabine/Tiana (14/22)3 *Robert Carlyle - Weaver/Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (19/22) 1 Also played the non-wish realm version of Captain Hook in 7.02 and 7.22. 2 Series regular through 7.11. 3 Series regular from 7.05 onwards; guest starred in 3 episodes prior to that. 'Recurring Cast' *Rose Reynolds - Tilly/Alice (14/22) *Adelaide Kane - Ivy Belfrey/Drizella Tremaine (13/22) *Emma Booth - Eloise Gardener/Mother Gothel (12/22) *Tiera Skovbye - Margot West/Robin (10/22) *Bruce Blain - Samuel B. Ryce (8/22) *Daniel Francis - Mr. Samdi/Dr. Facilier (8/22) *Nathan Parsons - Nick Branson/Jack (8/22) *Rebecca Mader - Kelly West/Zelena (7/22) *Jeff Pierre - Drew/Prince Naveen (6/22) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (5/22) *Chris Gauthier - William Smee (4/22) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle French/Belle (2/22) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (2/22) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (2/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto (1/22) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (1/22) *David Avalon - Doc (1/22) *Cinder - Pongo (1/22)4 *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (1/22) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (1/22) *JoAnna Garcia Swisher - Ariel (1/22) *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (1/22) *Robbie A. Kay - Peter Pan (1/22) *Gabe Khouth - Mr. Clark/Sneezy (1/22) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (1/22) *Giles Matthey - Gideon Gold/Gideon (1/22) *Charles Mesure - Black Beard (1/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (1/22) *Victoria Smurfit - Cruella De Vil (1/22) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (1/22) *Timothy Webber - Apprentice (1/22) 4 Uncredited. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz tweet (October 18, 2017) *Adam Horowitz *Jane Espenson Adam Horowitz tweet (August 25, 2017)Adam Horowitz tweet (October 14, 2017) *Jerome Schwartz *David H. Goodman *Brigitte Hales *Dana Horgan *Leah Fong *Christopher Hollier Adam Horowitz tweet (September 20, 2017) *Adam Karp 'Directors' *Ralph Hemecker http://katmtan.tumblr.com/post/165379087067/708-will-be-directed-by-ralph-hemecker *Tara Nicole Weyr *Ron Underwood *Mick Garris *Geofrey Hildrew *Sharat Raju http://katmtan.tumblr.com/post/165038267777/who-are-the-directors-from-706-and-onwards-please *Alexandra Kalymnios 'Storyline Information' *The following storylines set up in the sixth season are left unresolved: **How Henry loses his memories and why he ended up in Seattle. ***How Lucy found her way back to him. **What happened to Emma, Snow, David, Belle, and Zelena after their happy beginnings, and why they now need Henry. *A new curse that separated everyone, as well as a new city.Matt Mitovich tweet (May 16, 2017) *New worlds and a "new version" of Misthaven.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/14/once-upon-time-finale-season-7-spoilers-horowitz-kitsis/ Once Upon a Time bosses unveil plans for season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (May 14, 2017) *The question of what happened to Regina, Killian, and Rumplestiltskin. **What their "new identities" are. **The new and different relationships between them. *The time-jump, which is longer than 10 years.Adam Horowitz tweet (July 4, 2017) *Several new iterations of already-established characters, such as Cinderella.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (July 15, 2017) Episodes 'Hyperion Heights' 'A Pirate's Life' 'The Garden of Forking Paths' 'Beauty' 'Greenbacks' Trivia *Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Josh Dallas, Emilie de Ravin, Jared S. Gilmore and Rebecca Mader are confirmed to be leaving the show as series regulars for the seventh season. However, Morrison has agreed to appear in one episode, Mader is set to appear in multiple episodes and Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz have confirmed that de Ravin and Gilmore will return. The latter in flashbacks. *The background song for this season's promotional videos is "Scars" by Boy Epic. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Once Upon A Time Season 7 Comic-Con Trailer Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S7 01.png Promo S7 02.png Promo Cinderella S7 01.png Promo Cinderella S7 02.png Promo Cinderella S7 03.png Promo Cinderella S7 04.png Promo Cinderella S7 05.png Promo Cinderella S7 06.png Promo Cinderella S7 07.png Promo Cinderella S7 08.png Promo Cinderella S7 09.png Promo Cinderella S7 10.png Promo Cinderella S7 11.png Promo Regina S7 01.png Promo Hook S7 01.png Promo Hook S7 02.png Promo Henry S7 01.png Promo Henry S7 02.png Promo Henry S7 03.png Promo Lady Tremaine S7 01.png Promo Lucy S7 01.png Promo Tiana S7 01.png Promo Rumple S7 01.png Promo Rumple S7 02.png Promo Rumple S7 03.png Promo Alice S7 01.png Promo Drizella S7 01.png Promo Drizella S7 02.png Promo Regina S7 02.png Promo Hook S7 03.png Promo Henry S7 04.png Promo Lady Tremaine S7 02.png Promo Cinderella S7 12.png Promo Lucy S7 02.png Promo Tiana S7 02.png Promo Rumple S7 04.png Promo Alice S7 02.png Promo Drizella S7 03.png Promo Group S7 01.png References Category:Season 7